When a prank goes wrong
by team-switzerland618
Summary: Everybody knows Jeff Hardy is a prankster, but what happens when his latest prank goes too far? WARNING: contains EXTREME nonsexual spanking and corporal punishment between brothers and the pranked... VERY EXTREME: DON'T LIKE, DO NOT READ Complete for now but future spin offs/ new chapters are in the works UPDATED
It was no secret that

Jeff Hardy was a prankster. Everybody knew it was his obsession. But that obsession would sometimes go too far. That is where Matt Hardy would step in.

"But Matty... it was just a harmless little prank," Jeff whined.

"A harmless prank? You nearly cost Mark his job."

"No I didn't. Everybody is just overreacting. "

"Jeffrey, listen to me, okay? In what way is spiking Teacher's drink and putting weed in his food a harmless prank? You know we get drug tested every now and then. I mean, do you really want him fired or were you just pissing him off so you can be practically murdered during your match next week?" Matt yelled. "And on a side note, how the hell did you get weed anyway?"

Jeff froze. He somehow didn't realize that hiding weed in food would mean that he would get caught possessing the weed at some point. Great! More to get in trouble for. " Matty, I really didn't want him fired and yes I want a brutal match because that's what we've been talking about but I don't want him to actually kill me. I just want a rough fight because I deserve it. I deserve getting beat up by him so I can prove that I am still standing. His goal is to make sure I can't walk out of the ring and I want to prove him wrong."

"and you couldn't just put toothpaste in his Oreos or lube instead of hand sanitizer or something stupid like that? you had to provoke him like this!? Sometimes I wonder how much you really use your brain Jeffro ."

"Matt please, I just wanted it to be good. At least he will remember this match and all that led to it. I wanted to be remembered."

"so being remembered by Undertaker is more important than both of you getting fired," he saw my look of confusion. "yes both of you. Taker because he would have drugs and alcohol in his system and you for giving it to him."

"I didn't even think about that. I just wanted to have fun. I really don't want to lose my job or for him to lose his job for that matter. I just wanted..."

"To be remembered. To have fun. To have a rough, violent match. To prove Mark wrong. I get it, I just think, no I know, you went about it in the wrong way." he paused, appearing in deep thought. "Here is what we are going to do. First you will apologize to Taker and accept any punishment he may give you. Then you will be punished by me in the usual way. And the more you fight me, the worse it will be. So far you have the spanking coming for a dangerous prank, and yes it is dangerous, then you have a choice of the belt or cane coming for possession of an illegal drug."

"Matt, come on. Why are you being so mean. I get the punishment for having weed, I'll agree that it was stupid but I don't agree with being punished for the prank. It I only spiked his drink I don't think anyone would care since all the wrestlers get drunk all the time. So I just don't see what the big deal is?"

"The big deal is why it happened. I could care less about the actual spiking of his drink, it's the principle of why you did it. You will be punished for it so don't try to fight. this is your last warning or you will be getting the belt AND the cane, so think very carefully about your next words Jeffro ."

" Matty, can I ask something?"

"Yes, just remember that I am not changing my mind,"

"I get that, really I do, but if you're punishing me with a spanking and the belt and the cane already, what if he wants to do the same thing?"

"One, you have either the cane or the belt unless you continue to argue with me and try to get out of the punishment. Two, whatever Mark decides to do, you will accept it along with mine, even if it means double spankings."

"Matt, that is not fair. I will take yours or his but there is no way I am taking double punishment. I refuse,"

"and there you go, you've won yourself the belt and cane, congratulations. Now, make yourself presentable, we are going to Mark's room in 5 minutes."

I realized there was no point in arguing anymore because I had finally pushed Matt to his breaking point. I was usually very good about walking the line between punishment and extra punishment, but apparently today was not one of my better days. I went to the bathroom to pee and made sure I looked decent, that my hair wasn't in a million directions and my clothes looked crisp. I figured the better and more presentable I looked, maybe Taker would take my apology a bit more sincerely and lay off on his punishment of me, whatever that may be. With a final glance I walked back out to see Matt ready and standing by the hotel door. I took a deep, calming breath before accepting the fate worse than death, in my opinion. "Okay Matty, i'm ready."

"Alright, let's go. I texted Kane who told me that he was in room 1224." I just nodded, slipping on my shoes and heading out of the door.

We reached Mark's room and I went to knock before freezing and looking at Matt, starting to panic. "Matty, please, I can't do this. he hates me and he is going to want to really hurt me. Matty, big brother, can we go back to our room? I will apologize to his, just not right now. just let him calm down a few more days, please…. ow!" I jumped when Matt landed a sharp smack to my ass.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, that is enough. You will knock on his door and apologize to him right now. there is no point in putting this off, it will only make you stress more and make him even more upset. The sooner you get it over with, with his and my punishment, it will be over and we can move on, ok?" another deep breath and a nod. "good boy Jeffro . I promise it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be, trust me."

I knew Matty was right and I trusted him with my life, so I slowly raised my hand and knocked.

Time seemed to stand still as I waited for Mark to open the door. Finally it flew open. Mark stood there, the infamous Undertaker stare going straight through me. As time ticked on, I could tell he was waiting for me to speak. I took a few deep breaths and glanced up, meeting his eyes. "umm, hi…" Frozen I glanced back at Matt. Thankfully he knew this was going to take a while and intervened.

"HI Mark, can we come in. Jeff needs to speak with you," he said, voice full of confidence.

"yeah, go in," We stepped in as I heard the door close, sealing my fate. "Jeff, sit on the couch. Matt, wherever you want." Right down to business. no bullshit.

I took the couch, my head bowed as I waited to see what would happen next. I saw Matt taking a chair that was farther away, across the room. His intent was very clear. He was going to make sure I do all the work and do it right. He was just there as a spectator, a witness to my inevitable demise. Taker grabbed the desk chair and wheeled it over, taking a seat directly in front of me, arms crossed. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, him, waiting for me to speak, and me, attempting to find some small level of courage, he decided enough was enough. "Okay Jeffrey, I know why you're here so stop stalling, look me in the eyes, and get on with it." his tone of voice left no room for argument.

slowly I raised my head, meeting his eyes and looking away from their intense glare. Matt coughed, clearly telling me I was only making things worse for myself. I carefully met his eyes again and began what I hoped was the best apology I had given anyone. "Taker, Mark, I am so sorry about spiking your food and drink. I swear it was only a prank. I truly had no intention of causing you or anyone else any real harm, I just thought it would be funny to see the cold hard Deadman act normal for a change. I know that was wrong and I really am sorry. please understand I never meant to cause real trouble. everyone knows how I get with my pranks. i'm sorry that I crossed the line and i'm sorry that hunter yelled at you and i'm sorry that you got in trouble by him and please just forgive me. I promise I won't do it again…" he held up his hand.

"Stop. You know what i'm hearing kid?" he paused with a hard stare before continuing on. "I'm hearing a whiney little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and is only apologizing because he has to. I've been doing this a long time to recognize the jokester kid who thinks everything is fun and games. well guess what, this is a job. I know it's fun most of the time but pranking your co workers with such a dangerous joke is clearly crossing the line." He paused and glanced back at matt, addressing him. "I am assuming you will be dealing with him?"

"Yes. he is going to be getting the spanking he deserves. He is also to accept whatever punishment you deem fitting, if you so choose."

"I see," turning back towards me, "what do you think of your brothers punishment? do you think that will be enough to stop this from happening again?"

"yes sir. please Matt's punishment is going to be very severe and I promise I won't do anything like this again. please, I don't think I can handle 2 punishments. I just want to…"

"So it won't teach you a lesson. You just don't want to take mine." He turned back to Matt. "how do you feel about this?"

"It's fine. I told him to be ready to accept whatever you felt was appropriate on top of mine. whether it be two different things or the same."

"The same? what way are you punishing him? I usually use my belt for this type of transgression."

"It was going to be my hand and then I was going to let him choose between my belt or cane, but he kept fighting me so now he is getting both…. Do not look at me that way Jeff, you know what's coming and he has a right to know."

Back to me, wonderful. "Kid, I've had enough of your antics for a lifetime. You will show your brother the respect he deserves or you and I can have a second discussion later. do I make myself clear?"

"yes sir," I gulped.

"good. so here is what is going to happen, pending Matt's approval. Matt, I want you to bring your items up to my room. You can use the bedroom to administer your part of this for as long as you need. I will even leave and go to Kane's room if you want, just text me when you finish. When through, Jeff you will come out here and stand in the corner for as long as I require without argument, then you will submit yourself to me for my belt. I will not tell you a number because I want you to focus on why you are being punished, not on how many hits you have left. When I am done you will go back to the corner where there will be a pen and paper waiting for you. You will sit, yes sit, on your sore butt and write me an essay on why pranks are not always acceptable at work. once you finish, your punishment from me is forgiven and I won't speak of it again." he paused, thinking back to my apology rant in the beginning. "Just to calm your mind a little Jeff, Hunter wasn't mad at me, he just wanted to make sure I was ok. He did want to speak with you the next time we have TV but I assured him that I would deal with your punishment, so you aren't in trouble with him. Sure, he may give you a lecture on proper job etiquette but you will not be punished by him." I nodded. I could feel my eyes starting to water as the reality of everything started to set in. I was trying to see the calming side. When your boss won't punish you because a coworker will and he thinks that's good enough, is really a scary thought.

"wow Mark, you don't mess around," matt exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood a little before seeing the look of disbelief on his face, for joking when his brother was about to feel what happens. "I'm sorry, just trying to let everyone relax a little, it's getting really tense in here." Mark nodded. "I see no problem in your punishment Mark, though I do have a couple questions, if we could talk in private for a moment?"

"Sure, go into the bedroom and I'll be right there. Jeff," I glanced up, tears streaming down my face. He noticed and moved onto the couch, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Jeff, hey kid, listen. I know this is scary and I know it's going to hurt but I swear to you that I would never do anything to truly hurt you. I know you know Matt would never hurt you and he certainly would never let anyone else hurt you. I know the next few hours are going to be rough but I want you to know that I really do like you. you are a really good wrestler who I can see lots of potential in, ok? You know I don't say that to just anybody. I take my role as a veteran very seriously but I do know when someone is talented and who has the potential to be a great wrestler." the tears started flowing faster, not of the fear of what was going to happen, but of pride. I couldn't believe he actually thought so highly of me. "Ok Jeff, I want you to go drink a bottle of water, it's in my refrigerator. just drink and take deep calming breaths for me and know that soon everything will be back to normal."

With that he stood up and headed towards the bedroom to talk with matt. I did what he asked and slowly moved to have some water, hoping the cold would help relax me.

~Mark's bedroom/ Taker pov~

I walked in to see Matt sitting on the edge of the bed, looking like he was at his breaking point. I closed the door. Walking over, I sat down next to him while putting my finger under his chin, turning his head slightly as I raised his head to have him look at me. "what's wrong Matt? talk to me."

"I don't think I can do this. this is just too much. he has never earned himself this big of a punishment before and i'm scared Mark, what if he hates me. I mean i'm giving him the hardest I've ever had to plus making him take yours, he is going to hate me. I just can't deal with this…" Mark had caught him off guard as he quickly pulled him over his knee, no spanking, just laying there. "Hey, what the fuck man… ow!" he delivered one smack.

""you do not curse at me. I have no intention of spanking you, this was just to get you to focus; however if you cause more trouble, you can join your brother. clear?" I nodded yes sir. "good." Taker continued to just let matt lay across his lap. "I need you to calm down. you have spanked him before and he still loves you. just because it's the worst he's earned, and yes he has earned every last hit, it will not change his feelings towards you, I can promise you that. now i'm going to set you back up and we can further discuss whatever you had wanted to ask me, because I know it wasn't just that you fear his feelings will change, right?"

"you're right, and I'm sorry, I'm overreacting. I just feel like he never learns. I punish and punish and he always finds himself in more trouble."

"after today, I see that getting a lot less ok. I know that sounds mean and he is going to be in pain, but guess what, he will get over it. and as far as you go, you don't have to keep him in line by yourself, you need help and I think that's why you're making him take my punishment too because normally you just tell whoever it's taken care of and everyone moves on."

"yes I understand, I know you don't want to be stuck dishing out punishments all day plus dealing with my insecurity that he will hate me. let's just move on. I just wanted to know how you use the belt, like over your knee, bent over something, against the wall? and I'm curious about how many, I don't think I can watch him taking an unknown number of hits and not knowing, at least for my sake, that it's almost done. does that make sense?

"Yes it makes sense Matt. to answer your first question, I typically do a few over my knee with my hand to warm up then make whoever bend over a desk or table or bed, it just depends mostly on the person's height. I don't want dangling feet if the item is too tall just like I don't want the "half standing/ half kneeling" thing because the item is too short. Honestly you two are about the same height so I may send him in the hall and have you try to bend over the desk to see what I think. I want you to bend over the bed now, just so I can get an idea and opinion from you on which would be better for him. I want you as involved in this as I am, if only to prove his love to you. As for your second question, I don't have a number set because I make them count and say something like 1 I won't pull dangerous pranks again, that way I can know for sure when enough is enough. I am pretty sure it won't take to long since it will be shortly following yours. I personally doubt it would take more than 20 but I have never hit anyone more than 50, to be fair only 1 person has made it to 45, most never go more than 20-30. I know that isn't the most reassuring thing you heard but I promise not to abuse him. if it only takes 10 hits, that's fine. I don't want him in any more pain than you do, I just want the lesson to stick. Fair?"

"yes it's fair, thank you for explaining. and I guess I can try the furniture for you just don't smack me," I laughed.

"smart ass, lay over the bed before I really do spank your annoying ass" he smirked, joking back. Matt laid over the bed, but I could tell he wasn't used to the receiving end as it just looked awkward. "put your hands under your head, as if using them as a pillow. also try to let your entire body be touching the bed, does that make sense? excuse my lack of kind words, but let your stomach, crotch, and thighs all be touching the mattress." (*AN: trying to describe how he laid over the bed but the bend of his body was not all of the way forward, like maybe 6" gap*) He scooted up and into the new position. "yeah that looks much better. I won't ask you how it feels because no matter how you do it, it won't feel great and I'm really the only one that needs it to look right on my end, you know? you can get up by the way, sorry. When we go out there either send him in here or the hall or something so I can try the desk and let you know which I think is better."

"okay sure. maybe I'll send him to get my bag?"

"that's fine. you ready? any other questions for me?"

"no i'm good now, thanks. let's just get this over with."

When we left the bedroom, Jeff was standing by the refrigerator still drinking on the bottled water. "Hey Jeff, are you feeling alright?" speaking more of his mental status than anything else.

"yeah, just nervous and I just want to get it over with,"

"I understand that. We will start in just a few minutes. Matt," I glanced at him, silently conveying that he should send Jeff to get his bag.

"Jeffro , i'm ready to get everything behind us. all I need is for you to go back to our room and bring my cane and one of your belts up here. (assuming matt doesn't wear them as often). Just empty one of my duffle bags then come back up and we will get started."

"Can you come with me Matty? please?" he asked, voice shaky.

"what's wrong Jeff? talk to me buddy." I glanced up at Taker, who had a confused look on his face.

"i'm just scared. I don't want anyone to see me and what if they do and try to ask questions? I can't face that right now. please Matty, don't make me face them" Jeff started to panic, his breaths coming faster and faster. Matt walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"hey, hey it's all going to be fine. I promise. I will walk with you if that's your concern but I really hope this isn't a trick,"

"no, no trick. please, I can't be seen right now,"

"ok, ok, just relax. I will come with you. I just need to ask Mark one more thing so I want you to go stand in the hall for me. if you see anyone, just knock on the door and we'll let you back in."

"ok," Jeff walked out. I pointed to the desk, silently communicating to lay over the desk. Matt went over and took the 'proper position'. I walked around to see if that looked any better than the bed, which it did, so I tapped his shoulder so he would get up. "I think this will be better, it's not as comfortable as the bed, but it also won't be as uncomfortable for him in the long run. You can go get your stuff now. Here's a key so you don't have to knock."

"thanks man. it shouldn't take more than 10 minutes."

I just nodded and sent him on his way.

*hardy's room. Jeff pov*

"I am going to empty my bag while you find the two items and bring them to me. The cane should be in my large bag, towards the bottom." I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak anymore. First I went to my suitcase and pulled out a few of my belts, silently debating which would be the least painful, since most of them were studded. I guess Matt noticed, "Grab the red and black one," he ordered. Damn, that one was thicker than the others, but at least it didn't have studs. on second thought maybe the thinner with studs would hurt more. ugh! reluctantly I grabbed it before going over to Matt's bag and pulling out the cane. I took both of them to him and handed them over. it felt like I was handing myself over to the firing squad, which I kinda was. He put them in and zipped it up. standing, he handed me the bag. "I want you to carry this for me." I knew just to grab it at this point. I already didn't think I would survive this, so why make it even worse. I grabbed it and threw it over my shoulder, fighting back more tears from the embarrassment of having to carry your own source of pain. Matt turned to face me, grabbing my arms on either side, squeezing slightly, looking into my eyes." You know I love you Jeff and i'm doing this because I do love you and want the best for you. i'm not doing this to be mean or because I like seeing you in pain or anything like that okk? I'm doing it because I care about you and don't want you to do anything bad that could jeopardize your career and even your life. do you understand that?" I nodded yes Matty. "good. I don't want this to change anything between us. you are my brother and I love you, just because i'm allowing Taker what is owed to him to be honest, it doesn't change anything between us, right?"

"no it won't change anything. I do love you Matty and I know you are just looking out for me, it's just hard right now but until you really hurt me, which you never have, nothing will change." the brothers smiled and gave a deep but quick hug.

"alright Jeffro , let's go get this over with." I nodded and we headed back upstairs.

*Takers room, pov?

We arrived back at the room, letting ourselves in. Mark was sitting on the couch. I wasn't sure what to do as far as beginning Jeff's punishment in front of another person. Should I head to the bedroom and start Jeff's punishment? Talk to Mark again? luckily he sensed my dilemma. "Matt, why don't you head to the bedroom and start as you normally would. I will head down the hall to see Kane and you just call when you are finished." He turned his attention to the unusually quiet and still Jeff. "Jeff, whenever Matt is finished I want you to come into the living room and stand in a corner, nose to the wall, feet together, hands behind your back. Once you are in position, Matt can call…. Matt, take all the time you need for your whole routine, start to finish," Which also let me know what I could still comfort Jeff and let him relax for a little while to calm down before sending him for part two. I nodded. "Alright boys, Kane is in 1136. I will see you later." and with that Taker grabbed his phone and wallet and left the room.

I turned to Jeff. "alright baby boy, I want you to take the bag into the bedroom and unpack it for me. I am going to grab you another bottle of water, then we will begin.'

* Jeff POV*

I gave a small nod before turning to the bedroom and unpacking the torture implements, I mean what else could I do? I knew I had to be on my best behavior if I had any chance of sitting in the near future, let alone wrestling… oh shit wrestling! how the hell can I compete at tv in 2 days if I can't even sit down? I need to ask matt about that. surely he wouldn't want to hurt my career, right?

*Matt POV*

I entered the room to see him starting at the spanking implements, a tear running down his face. "Jeffro , baby, I know you're nervous, but that's okay. I know the next few hours will be unpleasant but after that it will all be over."

" Matty," he whispered out, very unlike him. I made eye contact, nodding for him to continue. "what if I cant wrestle on tv in two days? I mean I don't think I will be able to sit so how can I take bumps? I can't risk my job, already being on thin ice with all of this….."

"HEY, do you think Mark or I would do anything to hurt your career? No, we wouldn't. you are not the first and will definitely not be the last man on the roster who has to go out and perform with a sore butt. I know it will suck, but trust me when I say that you can get through this. Remember my match with Cena a few months ago, where I had the meeting with hunter before the show? well, it was more like a meeting with his hand to my ass. and I was 2nd on the card that night, so I had maybe 15 minutes of recovery before I had to go out. so really trust me when I say that it will be fine. I've spanked you on the day before shows before too so I don't see why its bothering you today?"

"because it's not just you, who is giving me the hardest spanking of my life, but also mark…."

"none of us will ever jeopardize your career and you know it. hell, even Mark has wrestled sore assed, just don't tell him I told you that.." Jeff cracked a smile. "ok so are you good now? let's just get started ok?"

"yes sir," Jeff always became very formal during his punishments. I never required him to, it just helps him get through it, I think, and as long as he learns something, it's fine with me.

I took a seat on the edge of the bed, "alright little brother, lose the pants. underwear can stay for now." he complied, clumsy. I patted my lap. he looked like he was about to protest and I certainly don't want to add any more spanks than I have to, "Jeffro , you know how this works for the bigger problems. it starts here then you will lay on the bed for the second part," silently pleading him to just comply. he did. he laid across my lap, me securing my arm around his waist and holding him still. I set my free hand on his butt, waiting for him to get used to the position. "Ok Jeffery Nero Hardy, tell me why we are doing this today?"

"because I spiked takers drink and food with pot,"

"and what could have come out of that?"

"we both could've gotten in trouble at work and even could have lost our jobs. I would have been responsible for him losing his job. I'm sorry, ill try to act better,"

"I know you will, and this is just going to solidify that, right?" a nod, "alright, i'm going to get you warmed up with my hand, then we will get you into your next position. With that, I brought my hand down hard SMACK. he jumped slightly but otherwise kept still and quiet. I continued on landing slow stinging smacks across his butt and thighs, just enough to give it a light pink color. at this point he was grunting with each hit but still remaining mostly silent, as he usually does. He always tried to stay still and silent for as long as possible. After a couple minutes I decided that was enough of that. "ok Jeffy, we're don with that part. stand up for me, please. he did, I could see a few tears starting to trickle down his face. I moved to wipe them away before going to stack some pillows in the middle of the bed for him to lay over.

"alright buddy, lay over this and we will finish all of this mess up." very slowly he climbed on the bed, his hips laying over the pillows, giving me a clear target for this next part. "Alright i'm going to start 10 with the belt, then finish off with 20 from the cane." 20? "yes 20 because of the arguing in the beginning. I know it's generally only 10 but this was very serious and illegal prank that you pulled and so you will accept this or if you keep fighting, I will add more. I strongly suggest against that since you still have Marks punishment… Now, I do have one proposition for you, are you listening?" yes sir "I will skip the belt completely so you don't have to feel it twice, but you will get 20 from a different implement. I am letting you decide this one time only because I have been in the position of getting two back to back punishments with the same item and I would've liked it to be different implements. Think carefully though because I will not allow you to change your mind," what other implement Matty? "a wooden spoon," (an: mark's suit does have a mini kitchen). Jeff took a deep breath.

" Matty, I think I want the spoon," are you sure? "not really but I don't want to feel the belt twice even though it's more hits, I think it's better." ok bud, let me go grab it from the kitchen. I want you to hold the cane and hand it back to me when I finish with the brush. it will give you something to grab onto, to stay present with me, just please try not to bite it, ok? "yes sir," good boy, I'll be right back.

I grabbed a spoon, hoping mark wouldn't care but knowing I was happy with Jeff's choice. I really didn't want him in any more pain than necessary and I knew feeling the belt twice, for as many hits, would not be good for him mentally. I entered the room to see him in perfect position, tightly gripping the cane. I stood next to the bed and laid the spoon on his butt, rubbing it for a minute before giving him a light tap, letting him know I was about to begin. I brought the spoon up high and brought it down in a loud crack. CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK. by this point he was squirming to avoid the spoon and but remained mostly quiet, only letting sobs and ows escape every few hits.

"good job Jeffy, good buy. just relax for a minute. deep breaths. there you go, relax" when he finally calmed enough to lay still, I could see the sobs racking through his body, I could tell he held it in but now that this part was over he was finally letting it out. "ok Jeff, I know this is hard but I need you to hand me the cane, then we will be all done and everything will be over and forgiven on my part." shakily he reached it back. I knew he couldn't take much more as far as strength was concerned because he was right at his breaking point. I knew I said 20 and couldn't go back on that, but I also couldn't keep hitting once he broke. "alright Jeffro , i'm going to finish this up baby, ok?" yes sir, but please it hurts sir. "I know, I know. we are almost done, I promise,"

with that I raised the cane but brought it down with a slight crack. oww I kept hitting the 20 smacks very lightly focusing mostly on his sit spots. they were not hard hits by any means but they were definitely hard enough for him. by the time I reached 16 he finally broke down sobbing, no longer trying to apologize, just accepting the hits. "just 4 more, were almost finished," I landed the last 4 softer than all the rest, merely tapping. "there we go. it's all over. its ok. I've got you. it's ok" I kept whispering and I guided him up and pulled him into a hug. i'm sorry Matty. i'm so sorry. I won't do that again. I can't lose my job. i'm so sorry…

1 hour later, now that Jeff is calmed down.

"alright Jeff, why don't you go to the bathroom and have another drink of water then go get in the corner so I can call mark. I would call him now but I know he wants you there first, and because I don't know if he will come immediately, so i'm trying to spare you any extras from him." I nodded, took a sip of water, then headed towards the only open corner. " Matty, am I in the right position?" i'm glad he asked because I really didn't need a pissed off mark coming after me, "not quite, grasp your hands behind your back, like a military stance, otherwise you are good…. yes perfect. i'm going to go call them, I will be in the bedroom if you need anything."

*matt pov

"I picked up the phone to dial Mark, feeling like I was about to release my brother to the wolves. well it was now or never, i'm sorry Jeff… ring ring ring "hello," he answered. "hi taker, we're finished and he is waiting for you." "alright Matt, I will be there soon," "ok. and just so you know I didn't use the belt on him, I used a wooden spoon along with the cane. I just felt like him getting the belt twice was a bit harsh." "I understand matt. it doesn't really change what I'm going to do. but, alright I will be there in about 20 minutes. please keep him in the corner and tell him to think about why pranking people isn't always appropriate at work and especially why he thought an illegal prank was appropriate." "yeah, sure mark. see you soon." *end call*

I went back to the living room area. "stay in the corner Jeffro but I talked to mark and he said he would be here soon. he wants you to think about why pranks at work aren't appropriate, especially illegal ones. I have a feeling this will relate to the writing he wants you to do later, so I would really try to focus, ok?" yes sir. "hey no more sir for me ok? I love you and have forgiven you and moved on." yes sir, um matt. we chuckled.

*about 25 minutes later, Taker comes back, taker pov

I entered my room to see Jeff still standing in the corner in almost perfect posture, which it had been a long day so I don't really blame him, at least he was trying. matt was sitting on the couch, phone in hand, he turned it off and glanced up when I walked in. I nodded my head in the direction of the bedroom, where he went. I held up my finger, addressing Jeff for the first time, "I am proud of how you're holding position so well for me Jeffrey, I just need to use the restroom and I will be with you soon," yes sir.

I went into the bedroom, closing the door. "Ok matt , we never really discussed this earlier but unless you severely object, I would like you to not be in the room with us. you are welcome to sit in here or go to your room. keep in mind that you cannot interrupt me once I start, just because he starts saying ow and crying, which he will. if you choose to stay here, which is fine, but if you interrupt, you will also be feeling my belt tonight, understood?"

"yes I understand. I have no intention of intervening unless I think it's gone too far,"

"well too far for you and too far for me and what I know he can handle may or may not be two very different things matt. I will not abuse your brother, clearly you wouldn't be allowing this if you had any reservations at all. You know I have done this with half if not more than half of the current roster. I take this very seriously and would never cross any lines and you know that."

"yes I know you know what you're doing and I trust you, i'm just worried about him,"

"and that's totally fine, be worried. just don't get involved ok?

"I won't. I promise to do my best to keep composure. "

"good. i'm going to go deal with him so he doesn't have to wait any longer. I will close this door. don't come out until I call for you."

"ok. please be gentle,"

"I will be as caring but as hard as he deserves," with that I walked out of the room, the feeling of dread of having to deal with both brothers wearing thin on me, it was just a matter of time.

I walked over to Jeff, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. "ok Jeff, you can come out of the corner now. I want you to have a seat on the couch." he sat gingerly, wincing as his butt hit the seat, squirming around to find a decently comfortable spot. "ok sit still… thank you. So before I begin I am going to explain one more time to you how I administer my punishments, just so that you are not surprised when it happens. I was going to just begin but I think for your sake, it's better to have everything in the open. agree?" yes sir, "thanks kid. so let's start with how I do things, give you a moment to gather your thoughts. so I am going to ask you in a moment to remove your pants, underwear is fine for now, and bend over the desk. I want your hands grabbing the opposite side of the table. I will begin with my hand as a warmup before switching to my belt. once I start you are to stay in position. if you get up, we start over. if you reach your hands back, I will secure them behind you and you will receive extras once finished. there is no set number because I want to make sure you learn your lesson. you will be talking to me throughout, counting and saying "I will not perform dangerous pranks' or something to that effect.. when I feel the lesson is learned I will stop, give you a few minutes to catch your breath and calm down before you will go sit at the table and write me the explanation of this crazy event, from the original idea all the way to what you were thinking about in the corner. I want at least 3-5 pages minimum." I stopped to let it all sink in. "do you have any questions kid?" no sir. "alright then, I think we will get started. please stand and walk over to the desk, lower your pants and bend over." Jeff slowly stood and did what was asked, partly because he was afraid to add anything else to his plate. I went to my suitcase to remove my belt, setting it off to the side.

"ok i'm starting now. don't worry about counting yet," he nodded. with that, I brought my hand up and smacked it back down on his butt. he gave a hiss of pain but otherwise was good. I gave him about 12 spanks before reaching for my belt. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I am going to begin the belt. please count and say "I wont perform dangerous pranks again," he gave a faint nod as a shudder went through his body. "Please remove your underwear for this part, to your knees is fine." he complied quickly, trying to get it over with faster.

CRACK 1 sir I won't perform dangerous pranks

CRACK 2 sir I won't perform dangerous pranks

CRACK 3 sir I won't perform dangerous pranks

… CRACK 15 sir please I won't perform dangerous pranks again, please stop

CRACK 16 please I won't do it again "do what again" no dangerous pranks I promise

Crack 17 please I promise, no more pranks

CRACK 18 no more pranks, no more please

CRACK 19, 20, 21,22,23,24 i'm so sorry taker sir, never again, no more dangerous pranks he sobbed out, hardly able to form the words

CRACK 25 he broke, his shoulders slumped, body relaxed no longer fighting the hits, just accepting his punishment

"good boy Jeff, good boy, we're finished here. shhhhhh, just calm down, I've got you,..." I pulled him up and wrapped him in a hug, letting him cry it out, whispering consoling words over and over. finally he relaxed again and looked up at me. "i'm so sorry Mark, that was such a bad idea and I promise not to do anything like that again. please forgive me, please…"

"hey its ok son, you're forgiven, it's ok. you still have the essay but after that it's all in the past, I promise."

"yes sir, so sorry though."

"I know Jeffro , I know." I held him for a few more minutes. "alright, are you ready to get all of this behind us?" yes sir, "good boy. go sit at the table, pen and paper is waiting." he slowly stalked over to the table, carefully edging himself down into the chair, starting to squirm. "none of that, you will hold still or we will start over," he stilled really quick, grabbing the pen, beginning to write. It was an empty threat that I would've never followed through on, but he didn't need to know that.

*30 minutes later

"i'm finished sir, mark…"

"hey, i'm mark again, its okay. let me read what you have, then you can get up." I read his letter which ended up being about 7 pages, sure it was repetitive but at least he put some true effort into it. "this looks good Jeffry, you may stand now." I don't think I've ever seen anyone jump out of a chair that fast. "alright look at me," he complied. "this is all forgiven and forgotten from me. I accept your apology and I promise to never bring it up again. all of your punishments are over." he grinned, thankful. "and by the way, our match is going to be the most brutal you've ever been in. be prepared to not leave the ring on your own power," I smirked.

"perfect. bring it on deadman,"

"Matt," I yelled "you can come out now," matt entered the room, eyes red as if he was crying, I knew I would have to talk to him about it later, but now wasn't a good time.

we talked a few more minutes before the brothers turned to leave. "Jeff, is it okay if I talk to matt for a few minutes? can you head back to your room please, I promise he will be there very soon. no more than 30 minutes. you could take a nice shower then get ready for bed, I know this took a lot out of you. is that okay?"

"yeah, I guess. just please hurry Matty."

"I will Jeffro , I promise," with that Jeff grabbed his things and headed downstairs.

"okay matt spill, why were you in there crying?"

"I heard, it sounded so harsh. I know I was harsh, I couldn't handle all the pain he was feeling. I was so close to coming out there, especially towards the end. i, umm, I secured my hand to the bed so I wouldn't come out," I looked down to see the big welt on his right wrist.

"Matthew Hardy what the hell is that? I told you it would sound bad and even gave you the option of leaving. I have half a mind to take my belt to you now, just so you get a taste of what he was really feeling. I understand feeling guilty but this is extreme."

"you should hit me, I deserve it. I hurt my brother then I hurt myself. my wrist really hurts mark, I think I pulled something,"

"damn it Matt," I carefully took the injured hand, looking it over. he winced at the slightest touches. "yes you definitely did something to it. I want you to go lay over the bed." tone leaving no room for argument, or so I thought.

"mark, you can't be serious. this is ridiculous. you can't hit me. I didn't do anything,"

"oh really? I think you hurt your wrist on purpose, wanting to get rid of the guilt of spanking Jeff. well i'm going to get rid of your guilt for you. in a much safer way, mind you," I gave him my best glare. "get over the bed… now" he did. I went to grab my belt.

"no counting or anything. I want you to just feel. feel the pain you caused Jeff earlier. the pain you may cause him now, knowing you nearly broke your arm because of this…. focus on just letting go of your emotions. I will stop when you finally accept that what you had to do to Jeff was a necessity and not because you were mean." with that I brought down my belt. CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK. 10 hits was all it took for him to accept and release all of his pent up emotions. "it's ok matt, let it out. I've got you. let it all out. Jeff loves you and know you only did this because you love him. he knows this and respects you as his brother." I held him for a while before letting him up. "ok Matt go get yourself cleaned up then go find your brother, i'm sure he is worried about you."

*matt pov"

I have to admit as much as takers belt hurt, emotionally I feel so much better. I went into his bathroom to clean my face before collecting all of my things and heading back to my room.

*hardy boys room

"Matty, what's wrong? you look like you've been crying."

"It's nothing Jeff,"

"No it's not. come on. why are you so upset?"

"Leave it alone Jeff"

"Matt no. tell me the problem."

"Taker took his belt to me after you left."

"What? Why?"

"Because I almost broke my arm trying to stop myself from coming out during your punishment to stop him. I had to tie my wrist to the bed because otherwise I would've intervened and I knew if I did that, he would give me double what he gave you. I couldn't help it though so I tied myself to the bed. my wrist really hurts now. think I pulled something. he hit me because I hurt myself"

"Oh matt. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I never did the damned prank, none of this would be happening."

"Not your fault. I just felt guilty sending you to him. I felt like I was letting you down by not doing it all by myself."

"No you didn't let me down. honestly I'm surprised you haven't handed me over to any of the other guys I mess with. I deserve their punishments just as much as yours. I hold nothing against you. I love you Matty, nothing will change that."

"Thanks Jeffro , I know that it was the right thing to do but at the same time, what sort of brother spanks his brother harder than he ever had, then sends him for more?" I should have been lighter or let taker handle most of it."

"Matt stop. or i'm going to spank you myself."

"You should I deserve it,"

"But why? everything you did was fair. honestly I probably deserved an even harder punishment."

"Jeffrey, stop. don't try to make me feel better. I do deserve something,"

"Then go back to Taker because i'm not doing this. you did nothing wrong except try to protect me. sure you hurt your wrist, but i'm sure I would've done the same thing…"

"Fine, if you don't do it then I will be back, I hope mark hasn't left for the arena yet,"

"Matt. no, I'll do it. please don't go back to him. he doesn't need to know,"

"Yes he does Jeff. and I won't make you do it because that is not fair to you." with that Matt opened the door and walked out. Stunned for a moment, Jeff realized what was going on and ran out of the room. he saw matt grab an elevator so he grabbed the next, hoping to catch matt before it was too late.

it was, matt was already knocking on Takers door when my elevator door opened. I ran towards him but not before mark already opened his room door, a look of confusion on his face.

"umm hello… what are you doing back here? is something wrong?"

matt nodded. "can I come in?" the I very clear that he did not want me there.

"I guess, you both can." stepping aside then closing the door behind him. "so what's going on now?"

"Well, umm, about what we talked about just before I left. well I still feel bad and think I deserve more punishment. I feel so guilty about hurting him, about subjecting him to so much pain inflicted on him then he saw me crying…"

"Hold on matt. look at me… I am not some miracle worker who can smack the guilt out of you, understand? and I will not punish you any farther because I think it would do more harm than good. Don't even think of asking your brother or anyone else for that matter to punish you because I will find out."

"But I need something. please, the guilt is so heavy. I need it gone,"

"Fine you want a punishment…" no Taker, please he doesn't deserve anything, he is being unreasonable. this will just make it worse… "Jeff, do I need to speak with you again about being disrespectful?" no sir. "good… as I was saying I will give you a punishment but it will not be what you are thinking. for the next 2 weeks, leading up to the pay per view, consider yourself grounded to me. You will not go out to parties. You will go from hotel to venue and that is it with the exception of going out to dinner with the roster, but it is dinner only, you will excuse yourself from anything farther. That also means no drinking the next 2 weeks. While at the hotel you will come to my room each day and write me 2 pages of lines, then you will be dismissed for the day. You show up late, I add another page. You act disrespectful or try to fight me, I add a page. Anything other than a good attitude will earn you extra pages. The only exception to that is if our travel schedules don't line up, but at far as I can tell, they do. You should know that it is not a free day for you if that happens, you will write that day's lines the next time we meet. We will talk again after the pay per view to see where you both are at and see if any more punishments will be necessary. Is all of that understood?

"yes sir,"

"Good. Now go back to your room and sleep. I will see you in my room tomorrow at 1pm sharp."

"yes sir, see you tomorrow." oh hell this is going to be a very long two weeks. matt thought as they headed back towards the elevator.

AN: so this is nowhere near where I thought the story would end up, it just took on a mind of its own. If you want to see the rest of Matt's grounding and Jeff & Takers match, please review. I am working on it but it may take a while before it's finished. I only got this written and posted because I had the week off from work.

Also, I apologize for any other spelling/ grammar checks I may have missed. My computer decided to crash the first time then not save the second or third… So 4 spell checks later, I hope I got everything


End file.
